Remember the Past
by Riinuka
Summary: Well, we have TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE DAY! What is Kanna up to? That baby looks mighty suspicious....spoilers from latest volume of Japanese manga
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If you think I do, compare Rumiko Takahashi and me, then tell me that I look like her.

I know, I'm working on 3 other stories, but I don't have ideas, people are not reading them, and I had to write this. So there. Questions? Comments? Okay, on with the show.  
(Whoops, got carried away…^-^)

The Past 

I was surveying the garden, regarding it with my usual thoughts. I was having memories, inspired by the black roses blooming on the bushes. I had acquired these strange flowers, from a youkai merchant eager to sell the blossoms quickly. I fear they had an enchantment, for now whenever I lay eyes on them, memories come back to me. Memories of 'them'. As I walked closer, my mind played back the times of my childhood, and I sat down. Trying to block them was futile, the enchantment told me to remember, against my will. 

            A small boy ran through a meadow, slicing at the birds feeding. With every strike, a high voice called out 'Sankon Kessou!' An escaped bird flew out, pecking his hand. 

            Looking at his hand, the child touched a finger to the wound, getting blood on his long nails. With a yell, he jumped up, striking the birds with longs spears of red light. 'Hijin Kessou' he cried, again and again until no birds remained. The boy, turning around, smiled at me. His red haori blew around his arms, revealing his own blood on his claws. One puppy ear lolled over his head, the other up at attention. 

            "Ani-chan? Was that better?" he said, walking towards me. 

            "Satisfactory." I replied, getting down from my perch in the tree I had occupied. He sprang back, grinning, expecting me to attack him. I just patted his head, and went back towards the village we were staying at. 

            "Let's go, father is awaiting us, Inuyasha." I called, watching as he pouted. 

            "Aw, I wanted to play some more…" he said, kicking up some dirt. He followed me, watching some birds off in the distance. His limp ear stood up, and started to twitch. 

Walking a little faster, his gaze reverted to me.

            "When is otusan going to teach me to transform, like you, ani-chan?" he asked, ears going limp again. 

I sighed, knowing this question would arise soon.

            "Inuyasha, I do not think father will teach you to become an inu-kami," I replied, turning to face him, ready for the explosion of questions to come.

            "Why not? Was Inuyasha bad? Inuyasha promises to not be bad anymore, Inuyasha wants to be a inu-kami!!" he cried, lowering his head. He was referring to himself in the third person now, as if he were in trouble. 

            "Inuyasha, it is not your fault, at least it is not something you may change. It is because of your okasan, that father will not teach you." I said, stopping. 

            "Why, what did okasan do? Did she make otusan mad? Is that why?" he asked, looking at me.

            "It is because…. Well, do you know why your okasan does not have claws? And her teeth are all the same?" I asked. Father had told me not to reveal to my brother about his heritage, but I suspected he knew already. Just to be safe, I decide to find out indirectly. 

"She doesn't have claws… because she is a n-nin- a ningen." he said, stumbling over the word. 

            "Well, and you know that otusan is a youkai, correct?" I asked.

            "Uh huh… I know, because he does have claws, ne ani-chan?" he said, smiling.

            I laughed quietly at this, it would seem that Inuyasha told humans and youkai apart by looking to see if they have claws. 

            "Yes. That would be a way of putting it. Well, Inuyasha, it means you have ningen and youkai blood. When that is the case, a hanyou, as they are called, gives up some youkai powers to retain his human ones." I said, starting to walk again. 

            "Oh. I just thought that otusan wouldn't teach me, because I wasn't old enough." He said, following me again.

            I stopped dead in my footsteps, making Inuyasha bump into me. 'Baka, I could have just told him that!' I thought, mentally slapping myself. 'Now, I put him through all that, just because he asked me about the inu-kami form….' I muttered, turning around.

            Inuyasha was on the ground, looking up at me curiously. He hadn't gotten up, from when he bumped into me. "Ani-chan, why did you stop?" he said, shaking dust out of his hair. 

            "Demo… ani-chan?" he tried again, tugging on the sleeve of my haori. I looked down at him, snapping out of my train of thought. "Huh?" I said, a little startled.

            "Ha, ani-chan is funny!" Inuyasha declared when he saw my bewildered look. He ran off, and started to chase some rabbits down the path. 

End o' the first chappie, next one we see what made Sesshomaru hate just about everything! Anyways, tell me what you think!


	2. memories

A/N: I'm a baaaaaaaddd little youkai-author… first I start a new story, and then I don't update it or any other of my stories for a week…. He, I really must be getting on people's nerves…. Anyways, here is chapter 2… so read it already!

**Chapter 2 **(fancy title, ne?)

            Sesshomaru stood up and glared at the bushes, ungrateful for the scene displayed to him. He couldn't understand why the blooms had to put him through the most painful memories. They were painful to remember, especially this one, because they occurred right before it happened. The one memory that could not be forgotten, the on that those cursed blooms had no part in.

(Flashback)

            A little youkai was seen walking down to the edge of a lake. He dipped some cloth into the water, and proceeded back to the castle. His mother was ailing, and he was bringing her some comfort from the fever she had developed. He saw his father walk in the room before him, holding his younger brother's hand. He thought nothing of it. 

            He would never forget the sight beheld to him. His father had uncovered the onna-youkai's neck, and slashed it across, killing her with poison. Sesshomaru just stood there, the dripping cloth left unattended on the floor beside him. He watched as Inu-taisho called over his hanyou son, and bid him to smear the women's blood on his claws. "Remember Inuyasha… your blood blade attack shall become stronger each time you absorb the blood of a youkai…. Just as you have done here…." His father said, covering once again the form of Sesshomaru's mother.

            He just stood there, watching. How could his father… do this?! Inuyasha… it was his fault, it was because of his blade attack that his mother was murdered. From then on, Sesshomaru despised his father, and hanyous thereafter. It did not matter that his brother was the only hanyou possessing his attack; all others were a reminder of the pain and sorrow. All would pay, for his father's act.

            He ran from the castle, and fled into the night. Calling up his magic, he soared over the forests, coming upon a particularly sparse grove of trees. He landed, and took in the clearing's appearance. 

            A large oak tree, about five feet in diameter, stood regally in the center. Nearby, a small, crude well covered in vines made it up through the leaves. These were the only noticeable things, nothing else out of place. Sitting in a lofty branch, he pondered the night's events. With nothing else to focus on, his hatred of his father and half-brother grew steadily. He drifted into a fitful sleep, surrounded by dreams of his mother, gone. 

            The next morning, he awoke to the clearing before him. Jumping down from his perch, he angrily regarded the giant oak. He rushed it, and cut it vertically, putting deep grooves into the soft wood. Those grooves still remain today, filled in with the vines used to seal Inuyasha. He fell to the ground, at a loss. He shook his head, tears forming and running down his face. His youkai stripes burned with the contact of his tears, and grew slightly in size. He took to the air, on a rampage. Looking back at the tree at the damage he had done, he decided on a name. It would be known as Inuyasha's Forest, for it was here that Sesshomaru began to hate the hanyou. Coincidence only, that a decade later, the dog-hanyou would be sealed to the very tree that bore his brother's hatred for him. 

            Suddenly, a sharp breeze brought Sesshomaru back to reality. He looked around, noticing it was twilight. He had dreamt that sorrowful experience, but something startled him. Everything seemed to be much clearer than he had previously remembered, almost real. He shuddered, picking himself up from a tree, which he had come to lay against. Walking back towards the palace, he cleared his mind of all that had happened. 

            Nearby, a small figure in a black hood smirked when the tai-youkai shuddered. Turning around, the creature dashed away into the fast approaching night. Along the way, a whispered phrase caught the wind.

            "Soon, my dear Sesshomaru-sama… you will recall the remainder of your experiences… and then, destiny shall take its root, changing your life forever." The voice echoed; wandering on the wind far after the speaker had disappeared.

Well, I'm going to leave it there. I have to update all my stories, and yes, that does include Together, which I said was over. Oh well. So, review if you like this, review if you don't, heck, and review if you didn't even read the darn thing. I JUST WANT REVIEWS!!! Well, I actually would prefer you READ it, but anyway… -_-; if anyone has ideas for this ficcie, please let me know. I would appreciate input, and will credit people for their ideas. 

Riinuka, signing off.  Ja ne, everybody!


	3. the hooded figure stikes!

Whew... finally have an update... well, it is because of this: my computer had hardrive troubles, and had to be completely wiped clean. So, all stories lost. I finally got the thing fixed, so now I can start again. Problem: I don't know what I was doing with my story. I am going from scratch, so don't blame me for mistakes in the plot, I will read over them. Also, speaking of mistakes, the only word processor I have on my computer now is Wordpad. That means so spell-check. So, I am doing my best to check my own work as I go. (a pretty hard task..^^)  
  
Okay then, this should be chapter 5, right?  
  
Sesshomauru sat in the study of his castle, skimming through one of the scripts kept there. He was tired of these sudden memories, and wanted to find a clue to how he could stop them, or at least control when they occured. He was perplexed by the magic that must control them, and wondered what being could possibly have gathered such a force into such a plant.  
  
A small specimen of the dark roses sat on his desk, eerily glowing. He refrianed from looking directly at them, for he knew he would fall into another memory if he did.  
  
"Yamiko," he said, as one of his servants entered the room. A bat youkai with long, purple hair, she seemed to be the only one of his charges that could be fully trusted.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would take these blooms out once again. Same place as last time." he said, handing her the vase that contained the dark flowers.  
  
He had repeatedly sent her out to countless villages, to see if she could find information on the magical flowers. She was the only one, besides Jakken, that Sesshoumaru had revealed the effect of the roses to. She was to keep it a secret, for if word of this ever got out, he knew enemy youkai would try to use them as an advantage, say, in battle.  
  
"Yes, mi'lord. I will depart immediately." she said, leaving the room through an open window. He followed her to the windowsill, watching her form fly off, outlined by her large, webbed wings. Dusk was quickly approaching, the time when he should leave to patrol the lands. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A hooded figure walked out from the brush, carrying a bundle of flowers. A strand of white hair fell from under the hood, but was quickly retucked by a small, transluent hand. Nearing the castle, the person looked up, hood trained on the window were Sesshoumaru stood. Slowly, the figure began approaching the castle, passing by the guards as if they did not see. After the figure had passed, the guards fell to the groud, their eyes blank. Something flashed in the dimming light, becoming hidden in the swirling cloak of the intruder.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up, sensing weak youki nearing the fortress. Yet, as he looked around, he could not see nor scent out any intruder...and besides, would the guards not have alerted him to the presence of an unknown youkai in the castle grounds?  
  
He turned from the window, and walked briskly down the corridors of the castle, coming to a halt at the main doors. He threw them open, and was suddenly blinded by a flash of white light. His soul seeming to escape him, he fell to the ground just outside the doors.  
  
The hooded figure drew up an unkown object into it's robes, and proceeded to lift the Tai-youkai's body over it's shoulder. For being only the size of a small ningen child, the figure was easliy able to carry him away.  
  
Into the darkness, the hooded stranger fled, over one shoulder the lifeless body of Sesshoumaru, while in the other hand holding the dark roses. Fleeing into the brush, strands of pristine white hair were left behind, both from captor and captive. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Aww, man, that is such a short chapter... gomen nasai, minna-san.... I just don't haev spare time tonight to add more... T.T Tell you what, I will try to have an update by next Monday or Tuesday. (Sept. 22 or 23, I think) I promise to make it an EXTTRRAAA long chappie when the upate comes, okay?? Oh, and all 3 of my other stories have been updated, if you were not aware of that. So, go read them in the mean time. I highly recommend A Kitsune's Wish, it has 13 chappies, and is my best story so far!! Again, I beg all of you to forgive me, and hope to have a chapter up in less than a week. Oh, and I dare you all to review, and guess the character that is, well, hooded. REVIEW!!! (btw... go to A Kitsnue's Wish chappie 13 for a REALLY funny short story at the end....^^)  
  
Riinuka, signing off.  
  
Ja mata de yo, minna-san!!! 


	4. and, heeeeeerrrrres Kanna!

Okay, I am embarraessed. I promised an update by the 22nd, and here we are on the Sunday after, with me just barely starting the chapter. You guys can flame me all you want, I deserve it. I have not been in the best of moods lately....My dad has no trust in me at all. (girls, you will understand this a little better)  
  
*dejected look*  
  
Well, I almost missed a certain little time-of-the-month thing, it came a week late. SO, what does my father do? He accuses me of doing something that would result in a pregnancy. I'm not joking. Of course, I did no such thing, but I could not convince him otherwise. I have been locked in my room for while now, with no access to Internet, because my father thinks I will meet someone and do 'something' again. I am very shaken up at the moment, and apologize for the week-late updates on all my stories. I hope you all will bear with me here, I have absolutely no intention of stopping any of my Fanfiction.net stories. All my stories will have been updated by now, A Kitsune's Wish might be a day late because of limited access, though. Again, I apologize so much about my broken promise, hey, flames are accepted if you feel the need to punish me.  
  
As always, no spell-check, so mistakes are not intentional, nor do they mean I am stupid. (although.....some people think I am.....*whimpers in general direction of father*) *goes off to sit in a corner*  
  
Riinuka: looks like I have multiple personalities.....*points to a version of herself, wearing a black kimono with silver pawprints on the shoulders*  
  
Nayami: I am the embodiment of all her problems, stress, and everything hurtful ever said or done to her, hence the name....*is staring at the ground, with a saddened look on her face*  
  
Riinuka and Nayami: *both sitting there, looking at the reviewers*  
  
Remember the Past: chapter 7 (yeah, I thnk I got that right...)  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled over, sweat forming on his face. He growled, warding away enemies that were not there.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands was dreaming, and it did not seem to be a very good one. Tossing and turning, he slashed at the air, growling in frustration.  
  
The hooded figure walked in, carrying a dark rose. Placing it on a small table, she drew her hood away from her face, looking at the taiyoukai.  
  
(congratulations, people. One person guessed who it was, out of the TWO that reviewed. Well, I could consider that 50% of the reviewers were able to guess....^^ Anyway, good job, but I forgot your name....sorry...!)  
  
Kanna crept closer, startled by his expression. (although she didn't show it....^^)  
  
Sitting down next to him, she pressed a rose to his forefead, and he relaxed.  
  
*new dream*  
  
Sessoumaru walked through his home, surveying the decorations. Just after his mother had 'mysteriously' passed away, his father had found a new mate. Sesshoumaru paid no heed, ignoring all the occupants of the castle. Even the youkai servants pitied him, for they knew and understood his plight. His father, respected Lord of the Western Lands, had mated a human.  
  
Scornfully, Sesshoumaru swiped his claws through a new tapestry. It had been brought by her. Looking at the marred cloth laying there, he had wondered how the insanity of his father had been brought on. First, he fathers a hanyou son with another woman, while he was still mated to his mother. Then, he lets the pup kill her, so he can have an excuse to marry the human.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't even sure if his father had married the same human that had given birth to his half-brother. Knowing his father, the pup's mother could have been any human servant girl in the whole palace. He loathed his father even more at the thought, and lurked around the palace, destroying all of his step-mother's new additions to the decor.  
  
*back in the conscious world..*  
  
Kanna stared as Sesshoumaru once again became restless. His desire not to recall this one memory was so intense, that he managed to break the grip the flower held, and return to his previous dreams.  
  
He rolled over, facing away from her, exhausted.  
  
'It is no wonder he is weary....' Kanna thought to herself. 'He has only recently had his soul returned to him...'  
  
*original dream*  
  
It was those flowers. Hundreds, thousands of them, caving in, suffocating him. They were all around, covering his eyes, muffling his cries of surprise. He drew his claws through them, decimating millions of blooms, only to have five more take each one's place. He closed his eyes, as they engulfed him completely.  
  
A warmth flew over him, and he brought up his hand. Shielding his eyes, he squinted into a warm glow, as the roses disintigrated in front of him. He took a step foward, trying to see who the figure was.  
  
The person who had sent out the blast smiled, the face hidden. But it quickly faded away, replaced by a dark shadow. Darkness engulfed the world around him, and he fell unconscious.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked around in horror. He was laying on a patch of grass, in the middle of a frenzied stone catastrophe.  
  
Shiny, metal things swerving past, making loud noises, and choking him with poisonous vapors. Blinking lights hurting his sensitive eyesight. So many smells, overloading him with too may descriptions. Too many humans, all of them oblivious to him. Worst of all, the noise. It was defeaning, making him cover his poor ears in pain. He stood up, dizzy from all the new things, stumbling around, screaming, almost driven to insanity. All the ningen, those metal monsters, too many noises, too many lights, too many thins for him to BEAR!  
  
*back to reality*  
  
"No! WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHERE AM I!?" Sesshoumaru shouted, sitting up in fright. He stared wide eyed at his hands, sweat pouring down his temples. That place....it was overwhelimg. What sort of place was that!? Most of all, how did he come to be in it? Surely, not even his mind could have imagined all of those things thrown into one place, it was inconciveable!  
  
"Relax. It was a dream. I have just given you a little sample of what the future holds. If you survive that long, this all will come to pass. Kagome, the one who travels with Inuyasha, was born in this world. To her, all those things you witnessed are everyday occurences." Kanna said, offering him a cloth soaked in water.  
  
Too startled to say anything, or even to notice where he was, Sesshoumaru just nodded and took the cloth.  
  
"W-where...what time is that... when will it happen?" he asked, oblivious to the utsuro-youkai sitting camly next to him.  
  
"This transformation will take place gradually over the next five- hundred years." she said calmly, watching him bury his face in the cloth.  
  
"I can't believe this.... how do you know of this? How did you know what I had drempt?" he said, looking up. "Who ARE you? And where am I?!" he said, becoming unnerved.  
  
"It is alright, you are in no harm here with me. I see into the minds of others, as well as viewing what the future might have in store for all. My identity is unimportant in this case.You are in an underground den, where I have brought you." she said, answering all of his questions without missing a beat.  
  
"H-how.... did I get here....wait..." he said, putting his fingers to his temple. "You.... it was you who showed up at the castle... but, why was I blinded...?" he said to himself, tiredly.  
  
"You need to rest, Sesshoumaru-sama. You have had a very... eventful evening. I shall wake you in the morning, and we may talk more, if you wish." Kanna said, taking the cloth, and setting it next to the rose.  
  
Looking at the flower, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in recognition. "Where did you obtain that?" he asked, picking it up.  
  
"I own many of them, I do not recall how I came into possession of them." she replied, taking the bloom and slipping it into a bouquet suspended from the wall.  
  
He stared at her, wondering what she was. She had the ears and general faetures of a youkai, but she harbored no youki. Her eyes were strangely empty, giving her an undead look.  
  
'Could she be... a revived youkai..? Maybe, the same way that dirt wench that my half-brother knows was brought back...?' he considered this, but decided she was very much alive.  
  
Taking in her scent, he confirmed that there were no traces of bone, or dirt. 'But wait....what is this, she has no scent at all?!' he realized, shocked. The only scent he could detect, was the rich smell of the yami- bara, and the scent of her plain, white kimono!  
  
'What sort of enchantment is this...' he wondered, but realized that none could be placed without the aid of youki.  
  
Closing his eyes wearily, he decide some sleep would help, and lay down.  
  
'Haven't I....seen her before....?' he thought, sleep threatening to overtake him.  
  
Kanna lent over him, touching two fingers to his temple. With her influence, he fell asleep immediately.  
  
---------------------------------------(back at the castle...)-------------- ---------------------  
  
Yamiko landed just inside the castle grounds, walking up to the guard post. She twirled the rose absently, and stopped dead in her tracks. The guards were laying there, lifeless, with no visble cause to their mysterious death.She knelt down, taking a guard's head into her lap.  
  
It was a young coyote youkai, a mixed breed of some sorts. No one had bothered to determine his other youkai heritage, for it was almost unnoticeable when you looked at him. Only the strange properties that made up his scent and youkai gave the hint that he wasn't all coyote. Some of the others suspected it might have been dragon, beacuse once in a while his back and arms would grow leathery, and wings would appear for a short period of time.  
  
Cradling the young youkai's head in her arms, she gently comforted the souless body.  
  
"Only around fifty years old..." she whispered, stroking his face tenderly. Setting him down gently, she looked to the other guard. This one was a pure-breed, and a powerful one at that. A white wolf, this guard had been the runt of the litter. That had changed, though, when he was brought into the castle, and cared for.  
  
Letting her fingers run through his greyish hair, she wondered what could have happened. No one could have beaten these two easliy, and whoever it was had done a really good job of it. It wasn't a physical death, neither had injuries...  
  
She sat there, looking at the wolf youkai, shocked at what had happened to the two poor souls.  
  
"And you....you weren't barely any older than him, were you..?" she asked, setting him down next to his partner. Looking up, she watched a little transparent light flitter around, but she dismissed it for a lightning bug. She got up to walk away, but stopped at a noise.  
  
Turning around, she saw the coyote's chest heave a few times, and his eyes flew open.  
  
"Aah...?..where....I'm..." he panted, sitting up. He slumped over, staring at his hands, as if he was grateful that they were there. He looked next to him, and saw his partner laying there, dead.  
  
"Shiou..." he said, in a saddened awe. He slowly stood up, but fell to one knee.  
  
Yamiko, snapping out of her dumbfounded state, rushed over to him.  
  
"D-daijou bu!?" she cried, watching him as he grimaced. She looped her arm under his, and spred her wings.  
  
"Here.. we need to get you up to the imfirmary..." she said, looking at him with worry.  
  
"Sh-Shiou... how... did he die?" he asked weakly, looking at the wolf as they lifted into the air.  
  
"I don't know...I have no idea what hapened...I thought you were dead, too..." she said, in slight shock that he was alive.  
  
"I...I wasn't..." he said. "But, I wasn't... in my body..." he slumped over, almost falling out of her arms to the ground below.  
  
"Be careful! You really need some rest... you can tell me what happened when we get up to the infirmary wing.." she said, flying to the castle's third floor.  
  
"I'll get you fixed up in no time...." she murmured, watching him drift off into a fitfull sleep in her arms. Blushing a little, she moved him so as to carry him a little easier.  
  
She noticed with great discomfort that the front doors to the castle were wide open, she would have to find Sesshoumaru-sama, and figure out just what was going on.  
  
--------------------------------------(Kanna's cave)------------------------ ------------------  
  
(you guys get an extra long chappie, because I am feeling guilty about not updating, okay?? ^^...)  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, not recognizing where he was. Then, as realization dawned on him, his usual demeanor returned. Sitting up, he looked around the room he was occupying. Unable to get a good look the previous night, he now took great interest in the decorations.  
  
A small table sat next to the futon he was sitting upon, and on it was that cursed flower. Next to the blossom was a drying cloth, the one Kanna had offered him last night. He looked down at the futon itself, rubbing the material between his fingerpads. It felt like silk, but his claws did not scar it. It was a shade of light grey, with a white sheet underneath. The blanket was a deep scarlet, reminescent of the flower on the table.  
  
He noticed a tapestry hung on the wall, next to the bouquet of roses. It read,  
  
The incarnate, she created these blooms with such myrth  
but a terrible mistake came with a reincarnate's birth  
  
the first, she could easily control the effects  
but these magical flowers left the second perplexed  
  
only the realization of ancient powers can save  
the ones whose memories make into a slave  
  
but alas, this second, for she does not feel for those  
no feelings, for the ones hurt so by a rose  
  
the first, she could reverse if she felt for them sadness,  
but with the new birth , those feelings are now draped in darkness  
  
if even a soul she appears to have not,  
a soul in hidden there, wishing to be saught  
  
a little persuasion, kindness, cheer,  
and maybe, her feelings might someday appear  
  
however, not anytime soon will they come,  
for her heart is cold, bleak, and numb  
  
so, open her heart, find her feelings inside  
for deep in her heart, she almost can cry  
  
one emotion is starting to be  
but, the wrong one it is, as you can see  
  
if sadness were to dominate her mind  
then there is no hope to learn to be kind  
  
if this happens, then no moemories shall dispell  
for only with kindness, will the old powers swell  
  
He stared at the tapestry, wondering if it was speaking about Kanna. But, if his new suspicions were correct, she would not have a soul. Would she?  
  
She walked in, carrying her mirror in one hand. He stared at her, trying to sense any traces of youki, emotion, anything that would give away the presence of a soul within those emptied eyes. As he thought, he could sense none.  
  
She set the mirror down, eyeing a clouded streak in the glass.  
  
"It looks like one of the souls I had captured had a great enough will to escape..." she murmured, passing a hand over the blur. It disappeared, gleaming oddly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at that gleam, and gave an instictive shiver. 'Did..was that used...on me? Was that the light I saw...?' he thought, eyeing the mirror.  
  
"I apologize, I had to temporarily remove your soul. I did not believe you would come willingly with me...." she said, looking down.  
  
"Well, I am fine now, but tell me. Why did you bring me here in the first place?" he said, looking at her.  
  
"It started with my master..." she began. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Wow... such a long chappie.... well, I am still:  
1.dejected  
2.watching teen titans.....*sings the teen titans theme* tsuki kirai...*is hit by a car*  
  
Riinuka:..@.@......*sniff*  
  
Nayami: ow.....*sinffs as well*  
  
Rydel: PEOPLE DON'T KNOW ME!!!!! *grin*  
  
Riinuka: Rydel is my 'friend', also known as the author Rydel Darkclaw. She likes to bug me, tease me, and generally anyhting to any me, including making fun of my Japanese. Which, includes when I sing. Hey, I do sing pretty good, at least I hit the right notes, and I am not going out of key every five seconds...  
  
Rydel: I don't do that....MIERPH!! *throws pickles at Jyakken and Kikyou*  
  
Jyakken: Sesshoumaru-samaaaa!!!!'  
  
Sesshoumaru: *boots Jyakken in the head*  
  
Kikyou:*melts because of the vinegar*  
  
Everyone who hates Kikyou: YAYYYY!!!!!  
  
Pile of mud that was Kikyou:...........minna-san wa bakayarou......  
  
Riinuka: now, we can't be insulting the reviewers.....so, how did you guys like my poem? Was it good? A Kitsune's Wish has a poem as well, somewhere around chapters 3-5, I think....I can't remember...-_-;;  
  
Anyway, It's So Wrong (pg-13), and Together (R) should be updated by the time you are reading this. A Kitsune's Wish should have the next chapter soon after.  
  
Nayami: well, we hope you all review.....*looks back at the floor, after glancing at the readers*  
  
Riinuka, signing off  
  
Ja mata de....uh...hm, well, can't say 'yo', because I am not excited.....better settle for this...  
  
Ja mata, minna-san......  
  
Nayami: minna-san wa shimasu hyouron, nee? (everyone will do a review, riiight....?) 


	5. explantions, and why I haven't I updated

I haven't updated in a while....*embarressed* But, now that is remedied. I am feeling a little better, and my advanced classes have gotten a little less hectic. (all of them are advanced..........-_-;;) anyway....sorry about the wait, and I hope to get some more readers. I realize a lot of Inuyasha fans left after Fanfic announced that they would remove 'lemon' fics, but that doesn't mean you still cannot find good fics...Look at my first fic, Together, and see what I mean. It is rated R, has a lemon, but it is still there. So, there are still stories in that genre on here...you just have to look...I don't want everyone to leave.....so, on with the chappie, and thanks to those who appreciate my writing. You all bring happiness to a life that no one should be forced to live.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Explanations  
  
Kanna looked at the taiyoukai, and sighed. (rare thing for her..)  
  
"My master was Naraku. I do not know what has happened to him. As you may know, after the battle occured between Inuyasha, Naraku, and you in the other realm, he was destroyed. A baby, his remains, survived. In short, it was split, and Kagura and I were entrusted to the safety of both halves." she started, Sesshoumaru becoming very interested at this piece of information.  
  
"The half that traveled with Kagura became a boy. He named himself Hakudoshi. He harbored all of Naraku's previous emotions, minus the human heart. The part that was with me, however, did not change. It was his heart, and eventually died." she continued, staring at the roses suspended from the wall.  
  
"The half that is with Kagura continues to battle with your brother. Apparently, though, he does not know of me. I have recvieved no further orders, having been left to fend for myslelf. That is when I became...curious. I searched through the remains of Naraku's first castle, and came upon evidence that Kagura and I did not come completely from him." she paused, looking at Sesshoumaru for his reaction. He had an intense look, and motioned for her to continue.  
  
I looked through the scrolls there, for he kept records of the villages he pillaged, and the youkai he defeated and absorbed. I found writings of an utsuro-youkai, that he killed. Her soul had traveled with him, and gathered flesh that he had discarded. That is how I came into existence. I guess you could say...that I am her reincarnation. She left enchanted roses behind, which he kept as a 'souvenier'." At this, Sesshoumaru gave a nod, connecting that bit of history to the flowers that plagued him now.  
  
"I also found records, of an area near the northern mountains. Apparently, Naraku had found an abandoned kaze-youkai, and wiped her of all the memories of her past life. She became Kagura, his second offspring." she continued.  
  
"A third, and a forth eventually, were created directly from his being, but they were killed. That sword that you call Tokijin, was made from the fang of the earlier one, Goshinki, as you probably know." When he heard this, he unconsciously thought of the powerful sword back at the castle, made from the fang of the youkai who had broken the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Finally, I found the roses. Memories plagued me, of people my reincarnation had cursed with them. I realized, that the last person she had given them to, was you. She died not even hours after she had given them to you, Sesshoumaru-sama." she said gravely, looking at him in silence.  
  
"Unfortunately, her memories have not confided with me the remedy for these flowers. That is where you come in. Do you remember the day they were given to you? I need to obtain as much information as I can, if I am to reverse the effects of the yami-bara." she said, getting up.  
  
"One thing plagues me. Every time I steal the soul of someone, a strange creature comes to me. It is a youkai, long and thin, with a dragon- like head. I believe it associates with the dead miko that Inuyasha knew, although I can't be certain. They are named Asuka and Koujo, and they try to steal the souls I take." she pondered, looking of into space.  
  
( That is a MAJOR spoiler, from around manga volume 34 or something. Kikyou is not dead, and she has turned two of her shiki-gami-chuu into human-like creatures. I am sure one is named Asuka, but I am not so sure that I got Koujo's name right. If you guys did not realize, this is WAAAAYYYY in the far parts of the manga books. If you want to read about Inuyasha every week, go to www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha for complete manga translations. That guy, Chris Reijik, is wonderful at translating and bringing the manga to English!!!!^^)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kikyou walked solemnly through Inuyasha's forest, masking her presence. Naraku, or whoever it was now, had been trying to draw her out. She could not let him succeed, or she would indeed be used against Inuyasha and the others. Just a few days earlier, mezumi-zushi (evil rat youkai) had been unleashed on an area of about 5 square miles, decimating all the villages in the area, only to draw her out. It sickened her.  
  
She slowed her pace, as a voice called to her. Asuka, a shiki-gami- chuu, stopped in front of her mistress.  
  
"Koujo and I have located the hanyou and his friends, Kikyou-sama. We also found a wandering soul in the process..." she said, looking expressionlessly at Kikyou.  
  
A second girl walked up, a small light floating in between her hands. "For you...Kikyou-sama..." she whispered, letting the soul float towards the miko.  
  
Kikyou smiled at them, and turned in the direction that Asuka was now indicating.  
  
"They are heading to them place where the girl travels through time..." she said to herself, and walked away from that direction. She did not fancy a confronation from them yet, especially since they knew Naraku continued his assault because of her.  
  
Asuka looked after her mistress, then ran towards the western lands. She took flight, while Koujo followed Kikyou. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up, sensing a new presense. There was a weak signal of youki, heading towards their general direction in flight.  
  
"That... is one...." Kanna mumbled, getting up. She headed for the cave entrance, picking up her mirror from the table as she passed by.  
  
"This place....it holds many dead souls...Kikyou-sama would benifit greatly if I were able to obtain possession of them..." Asuka said, landing a distance from the cave. She watched the entrance from a grove of trees, eyes focused intently for the person who lived there.  
  
Kanna walked out, looking around for the intruder. She struggled wit her eyesight, having no youki to enhance it. She saw a rustle in a nearby grove, and raised her morror in defence. Sesshoumaru followed her out, immediately sensing the hidden figure.  
  
"Come out. We are aware of your presence. We mean you no harm, if you do not pose a threat." he said calmly, as the shiki-gami-chuu slowly stepped out. She looked at Kanna's mirror, sensing the one soul that still resided in it.  
  
"I see you take an interest in this," Kanna said, holding up the glass. "I have no use for this... you may do as you please, soul- snatcher....." she said, the mirror beginning to glow. A light emmited from it, which Asuka quickly drew towards her.  
  
"An appriciated offering...but I am interested in the souls that you keep in there, utsurojin....." she said, walking towards her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Yamiko sat down on a futon, looking intently at Hokori, as he slept. He had fared well, fro apparently being dead, and all of his strength had just about returned. He had told her his name, right before she brought him to the infirmary. She had asked him what it was, so she could alert his friends and family. She had gone to the servants quarters to do so, only to discover that he had no living friends or kin. She stared sadly at him, she knew how hard it was to live without anyone to comfort you. She decided that she would stay with him, for when he woke up.  
  
Speaking of which, her patient was beginning to arose out of his sleep. He mumbled something about Shiou, his dead friend. She winced, as he looked for him. Realizing that his frinend was not there, he let his eyes fall to his hands before him.  
  
"I'm...sorry.... I do not know what happened... nor do I know who was your attacker..." she whispered, catching his attention abruptly. He stared at her, then relaxed.  
  
"You are the one... who brought me here. Thank you." he said, smiling at her weakly. He tried to get up, but she pulled on his haori frantically.  
  
"Don't... you don't know what happened to you, so we can't be sure if you are alright!" she exclaimed, looking worriedly at him.  
  
"But, I have to get back... to my post! I must guard the castle, Sesshoumaru-sama will be most displeased if I do not!" he argued, and proceeded to get up. He stumbled around the room dizzily, until he managed to find the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...-sama..." Yamiko breathed, her face pale. She had forgotten all about him. She must get back to him, and tell him what she had found out about those strange flowers.  
  
She flew back to the front gates, retrieving the rose from the dust where she had tossed it. She walked to the doors, closing them tightly. She shivered when she caught Sesshoumaru's scent, noticing with alarm that it stopped at the doors. He had not returned inside, but she could find no trace of her master anywhere. She frantically flew through the halls, gathering the trusted servants, and had them help her search. No one could find a trace of the tai-youkai anywhere. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, minna-san? What do you think? I am starting to run out of ideas, so suggestions would be appritiated...heh, I can't help it...and I want to start another story, too! ^^()  
  
Well, anyway, I will have a lot of time this weekend to type, so expect updates on all of my stories if everything goes alright. I also have to work on myu halloween costume, I am going to be Sesshoumaru-sama!!  
  
Nayami: Yay...*claps, semi-enthusiastically*  
  
Sesshoumaru: kami-sama...what did I do to deserve such a crazy reincarnate....  
  
Riinuka: *stpos celebrating* Hey.....that's mean....*slump, starts to update her other fics*  
  
Nayami: Minna-san wa hyouron, onegai shimasu?  
  
(will you all review, please???)  
  
Riinuka, signing off  
  
ja mata de yo, miina-san!!!!!!! *runs off* 


	6. absences, and secret plots

I haven't updated in a while....*embarressed* But, now that is remedied. I am feeling a little better, and my advanced classes have gotten a little less hectic. (all of them are advanced..........-_-;;) anyway....sorry about the wait, and I hope to get some more readers. I realize a lot of Inuyasha fans left after Fanfic announced that they would remove 'lemon' fics, but that doesn't mean you still cannot find good fics...Look at my first fic, Together, and see what I mean. It is rated R, has a lemon, but it is still there. So, there are still stories in that genre on here...you just have to look...I don't want everyone to leave.....so, on with the chappie, and thanks to those who appreciate my writing. You all bring happiness to a life that no one should be forced to live.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Explanations  
  
Kanna looked at the taiyoukai, and sighed. (rare thing for her..)  
  
"My master was Naraku. I do not know what has happened to him. As you may know, after the battle occured between Inuyasha, Naraku, and you in the other realm, he was destroyed. A baby, his remains, survived. In short, it was split, and Kagura and I were entrusted to the safety of both halves." she started, Sesshoumaru becoming very interested at this piece of information.  
  
"The half that traveled with Kagura became a boy. He named himself Hakudoshi. He harbored all of Naraku's previous emotions, minus the human heart. The part that was with me, however, did not change. It was his heart, and eventually died." she continued, staring at the roses suspended from the wall.  
  
"The half that is with Kagura continues to battle with your brother. Apparently, though, he does not know of me. I have recvieved no further orders, having been left to fend for myslelf. That is when I became...curious. I searched through the remains of Naraku's first castle, and came upon evidence that Kagura and I did not come completely from him." she paused, looking at Sesshoumaru for his reaction. He had an intense look, and motioned for her to continue.  
  
I looked through the scrolls there, for he kept records of the villages he pillaged, and the youkai he defeated and absorbed. I found writings of an utsuro-youkai, that he killed. Her soul had traveled with him, and gathered flesh that he had discarded. That is how I came into existence. I guess you could say...that I am her reincarnation. She left enchanted roses behind, which he kept as a 'souvenier'." At this, Sesshoumaru gave a nod, connecting that bit of history to the flowers that plagued him now.  
  
"I also found records, of an area near the northern mountains. Apparently, Naraku had found an abandoned kaze-youkai, and wiped her of all the memories of her past life. She became Kagura, his second offspring." she continued.  
  
"A third, and a forth eventually, were created directly from his being, but they were killed. That sword that you call Tokijin, was made from the fang of the earlier one, Goshinki, as you probably know." When he heard this, he unconsciously thought of the powerful sword back at the castle, made from the fang of the youkai who had broken the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Finally, I found the roses. Memories plagued me, of people my reincarnation had cursed with them. I realized, that the last person she had given them to, was you. She died not even hours after she had given them to you, Sesshoumaru-sama." she said gravely, looking at him in silence.  
  
"Unfortunately, her memories have not confided with me the remedy for these flowers. That is where you come in. Do you remember the day they were given to you? I need to obtain as much information as I can, if I am to reverse the effects of the yami-bara." she said, getting up.  
  
"One thing plagues me. Every time I steal the soul of someone, a strange creature comes to me. It is a youkai, long and thin, with a dragon- like head. I believe it associates with the dead miko that Inuyasha knew, although I can't be certain. They are named Asuka and Koujo, and they try to steal the souls I take." she pondered, looking of into space.  
  
( That is a MAJOR spoiler, from around manga volume 34 or something. Kikyou is not dead, and she has turned two of her shiki-gami-chuu into human-like creatures. I am sure one is named Asuka, but I am not so sure that I got the names right.)  
  
Kikyou walked through the forests in the Nothern Lands, her bow carried carelessly over her shoulder.  
  
She slowed her pace, as a voice called to her. Asuka, a shiki-gami- chuu, stopped in front of her mistress.  
  
"Koujo and I have located the hanyou and his friends, Kikyou-sama. We also found a wandering soul in the process..." she said, looking expressionlessly at Kikyou.  
  
A second girl walked up, a small light floating in between her hands. "For you...Kikyou-sama..." she whispered, letting the soul float towards the miko.  
  
Kikyou smiled at them, and turned in the direction that Asuka was now indicating.  
  
"They are heading to them place where the girl travels through time..." she said to herself, and walked away from that direction. She did not fancy a confronation from them yet, especially since they knew Naraku continued his assault because of her.  
  
Asuka looked after her mistress, then ran towards the western lands. She took flight, while Koujo followed Kikyou. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up, sensing a new presense. There was a weak signal of youki, heading towards their general direction in flight.  
  
"That... is one...." Kanna mumbled, getting up. She headed for the cave entrance, picking up her mirror from the table as she passed by.  
  
"This place....it holds many dead souls...Kikyou-sama would benifit greatly if I were able to obtain possession of them..." Asuka said, landing a distance from the cave. She watched the entrance from a grove of trees, eyes focused intently for the person who lived there.  
  
Kanna walked out, looking around for the intruder. She struggled with her eyesight, having no youki to enhance it. She saw a rustle in a nearby grove, and raised her morror in defence. Sesshoumaru followed her out, immediately sensing the hidden figure.  
  
"Come out. We are aware of your presence. We mean you no harm, if you do not pose a threat." he said calmly, as the shiki-gami-chuu slowly stepped out. She looked at Kanna's mirror, sensing the one soul that still resided in it.  
  
"I see you take an interest in this," Kanna said, holding up the glass. "I have no use for this... you may do as you please, soul- snatcher....." she said, the mirror beginning to glow. A light emmited from it, which Asuka quickly drew towards her.  
  
"An appreciated offering...but I am interested in the souls that you keep in there, utsurojin....." she said, walking towards her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Yamiko sat down on a futon, looking intently at Hokori, as he slept. He had fared well, for apparently being dead, and all of his strength had just about returned. He had told her his name, right before she brought him to the infirmary. She had asked him what it was, so she could alert his friends and family. She had gone to the servants quarters to do so, only to discover that he had no living friends or kin. She stared sadly at him, she knew how hard it was to live without anyone to comfort you. She decided that she would stay with him, for when he woke up.  
  
Speaking of which, her patient was beginning to arose out of his sleep. He mumbled something about Shiou, his dead friend. She winced, as he looked for him. Realizing that his friend was not there, he let his eyes fall to his hands before him.  
  
"I'm...sorry.... I do not know what happened... nor do I know who was your attacker..." she whispered, catching his attention abruptly. He stared at her, then relaxed.  
  
"You are the one... who brought me here. Thank you." he said, smiling at her weakly. He tried to get up, but she pulled on his haori frantically.  
  
"Don't... you don't know what happened to you, so we can't be sure if you are alright!" she exclaimed, looking worriedly at him.  
  
"But, I have to get back... to my post! I must guard the castle, Sesshoumaru-sama will be most displeased if I do not!" he argued, and proceeded to get up. He stumbled around the room dizzily, until he managed to find the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...-sama..." Yamiko breathed, her face pale. She had forgotten all about him. She must get back to him, and tell him what she had found out about those strange flowers.  
  
She flew back to the front gates, retrieving the rose from the dust where she had tossed it. She walked to the doors, closing them tightly. She shivered when she caught Sesshoumaru's scent, noticing with alarm that it stopped at the doors. He had not returned inside, but she could find no trace of her master anywhere. She frantically flew through the halls, gathering the trusted servants, and had them help her search. No one could find a trace of the tai-youkai anywhere. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, minna-san? What do you think? I am starting to run out of ideas, so suggestions would be appreciated...heh, I can't help it...and I want to start another story, too! ^^()  
  
Well, anyway, I will have a lot of time this weekend to type, so expect updates on all of my stories if everything goes alright. Heh, I was Sesshoumaru for Halloween...I have to see if I have a picture of myself in my costume....I don't think I took one...  
  
Nayami: Yay...*claps, semi-enthusiastically*  
  
Riinuka:*celebrate*  
  
Sesshoumaru: kami-sama...what did I do to deserve such a crazy reincarnate....  
  
Riinuka: *stops celebrating* Hey.....that's mean....*slump, starts to update her other fics*  
  
Nayami: Mina-san wa hyouron, onegai shimasu?  
  
(will you all review, please???)  
  
Riinuka, signing off  
  
ja mata de yo, miina-san!!!!!!! *runs off*  
  
Oh, and if you want to see my new web site, go here!!  
  
(you will have to copy and paste)  
  
Nothing is there yet, but as soon as I can get some free time in the library, I will sacn some pics to upload!! ^^ Bye, everyone..review, kudasai! 


	7. absences and plots, part 2

Well, here is the next chappie...^^ Nothing else to say, besides that you should check out my site.  
  
  
  
It has a page with some pictures that I have drawn, and scanned in. ^^ See you in the review lists.....  
  
Chapter 8 (wow, two chappies in one day. You are all lucky..^^)  
  
Yamiko flung open the doors to Sesshoumaru's quarters, the last place in the castle left unsearched. She opened the doors to the attached o-furo, but he was not present. The ten or so servants who had helped her search trickled into the room, to report. Apparently, no sign of the Lord had been found since before Yamiko had left. One, though, reported seeing Sesshoumaru-sama running hurriedly towards the main gates. She took this as a rumor, considering that this particular servant was one that was less trustworthy than the others.  
  
"Yamiko-san!" a servant youkai panted, coming to a halt in the room. He looked pretty disheveled, as his haori was strewn about his shoulders at an odd angle, and his hair was a jumbled mess.  
  
"What is it? Any information on Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked quickly, eyes wide.  
  
"No, but the guard you saved has woken up, and he has information regarding the incident. I think it is best you talk to him..." he said, turning to lead her to the hospital wing. She took flight, brushing past him, scaring the daylights out of the poor guy.  
  
She threw open the door, and looked at Hokori, who had looked up slightly alarmed when she had burst into the room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Asuka glared at Kanna, her eyes becoming an erie blue color. She slowly lifted into the air, and charged her. Shesshoumaru drew Toki-jin, and briskly slashed at her youki, repelling her temporarily.  
  
Kanna looked up, sensing a large soul approaching. "Sesshoumaru- sama....your brother, and his group are approaching...as well as a servant of my master, the boy Kohaku. I believe that the undead miko approaches, also.  
  
Sesshoumaru whirled around, and sheathed the sword, motioning for Kanna to follow him.  
  
By now, Asuka had noticed the coming group, and had backed off into the forest to avoid them. The Lord of the West and the utsuro-youkai hid in the deeper parts of the forest, to see what would happen to the shiki-gami-chuu, Kanna especially intrigued about her attacker's fate.  
  
They watched as Kohaku arrived first, and attacked the soul-stealer immediately. Koujo came out of hiding, and was also hit, both of them turning into human-shaped pieces of paper.  
  
An unexpected person came into view, the priestess Kikyou. She bent over the paper dolls, scooping them into her arms. She glared at the taijiya, and spoke aloud her thoughts.  
  
"So...you are one of Naraku's..." she commented, earning a growl from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kohaku stared blankly at her, and was joined by Kagura. Kanna shivered as she saw her ane-ue, and lowered her gaze.  
  
Inuyasha and the others were quite a way away, there was no point in anyone waiting, as they took their leave. Kanna and Sesshoumaru left Kohaku, Kagura, and Kikyou in their little stand-off, and headed for the cave, as Saimyoushou flew over their heads to the clearing.  
  
Kanna stepped into the den, and went into a deep room. She came back out holding a bundle, with a tuft of white hair sticking out of the top. She lowered the cloth, a baby's head appearing inside.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, recognizing it at once as part of Naraku. He looked at her, confused as to why she had not killed the thing yet.  
  
"May I ask why you keep that thing?" he said, irritation written on his seldomly expressionate face.  
  
"I recived my last order, to 'protect the baby', before I left Master's castle. I would not disobey my Master's orders," she said, looking serenly at him.  
  
"Naraku had told me to keep it, for with a special stone he is searching for, he may hide his youki along with this baby's. It will allow him to become more powerful, while they search for him." she said, speaking of the stone which a giant yama-youkai had lost recently, and that Inuyasha and the group had promised to return.  
  
**yama-youkai- my version of saying 'mountain-youkai', because I can't actually remember the dude's name. ^^'**  
  
He gave a loathing look at the baby, which sneered back. "But, why do you even follow Naraku now?! He will give you nothing in return." he snapped, turning his head from the mockful baby's gaze.  
  
"I desire nothing from Master, I was created only to serve him. That is why I take care of the baby, Sesshoumaru-sama." she replied, getting up.  
  
Sesshoumaru considered this, and changed the subject. "Kanna. About those flowers. I read the poem that hangs in here; apparently your incarnate formed them, correct?" he inquired, looking at the yami-bara out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Correct...although, I do not know how to control them, or lift their effects." she said, looking down at the baby, who had begun a silent conversation with her.  
  
"If I were to give you all the memories that I recall from those flowers, might you be able to decipher them?" he asked, looking a bit anxious as the flower glowed.  
  
When it subsided, he added, " I must be getting back to my castle, for the servants are probably most worried now."  
  
"I understand. Here." she held up her hand, placing it over the moon on his forehead. A strange, lavender light emmited from her palm, and white lights shot out into her mirror.  
  
"I extracted some of your dreams and memories. You still have them, I merely made copies. You may go now..." she said, tisking at her mirror, which now leaked a few wisps of white smoke. She held it up, and a white orb escaped, and flew towards the castle.  
  
"When you find anything out, notify me. I will be at the castle." he said, leaving.  
  
He flew over the forest, back towards the castle, wondering about the strange light flittering ahead of him. When he reached the main gates, he watched as it absorbed itself into the body of a guard, lying on the ground. Whoever it was moaned, moving slightly. He walked past, startling the guard into leaping up at attention. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kanna looked down at the baby, and lifted it up a little. "I collected the information about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Kodomo-sama. But, I am confused as to why you would need such information." she said, making sure Sesshoumaru was out of earshot. The baby gave an unheard reply, and she nodded.  
  
"Wakarimashita, Kodomo-sama." she said, soflty, setting the baby down to sleep.  
  
((**I understand** I had to put that in there as Japanese. ) Also, I am calling the kid Kodomo-sama, 'Master Child' until a better name is revealled. Do not insult it. I can't think of anything else tonight.)) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, that is it for BOTH chappies that you got! And, together, they make quite a nice sized chunk of story, ne? Well, check out my other fics, -especially- Together. I put my longest ever chappie on there!!! ((that thing is like, TEN PAGES LONG!!!!))  
  
All my stories should have the next chapter, unless Fanfic is being bad about getting them up promptly. So...REVIEW, the go read them and review those stories. Okay? ^^  
  
A suggestion, if you are looking for some good literature, are these two titles.  
  
A Demon Should Act Like A Demon, by ericedwyn  
  
Case of the Missing Kotsu by...someone. I forgot the author.  
  
But, go read them, they are such good stories!! The first has a style similar to mine, it is about Kagome becoming a youkai through the Shikon no Tama as a result of a wish made by Inuyasha. Sess/Kagome  
  
The second is an Alternate Universe, (AU) regarding the kidnapping of Jakotsu. It involves Kagome, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and all of the Shichinintai. You should read, even if you do not like AUs. It's that good!!  
  
Riinuka, signing off  
  
Ja mata de yo, mina-san!!  
  
Nayami: Please review? 


End file.
